Finder
|image = Finder Diva.jpg}} ファインダー '''(Finder en anglais) est une chanson composée et écrite par kz. Elle est chantée par la Vocaloid Hatsune Miku. Elle apparaît pour la première fois dans Project DIVA 2nd. Description: Project Mirai DX: This pop-tastic love song is guaranted to make you smilet at the first listen. Captures d'écran ''Project Mirai'' Finder Mirai.jpg|Finder dans Project Mirai| Finder mirai capture 4.JPG| Finder mirai capture 3.JPG| Finder mirai capture 2.JPG| ''Project DIVA'' Finder Diva.jpg|Finder dans Project DIVA Clip Project Mirai- Finder|Finder dans Project Mirai Hatsune Miku "Finder" " ファインダー" Project Diva Dreamy Theater 2nd (HD)|Finder dans Project DIVA Paroles ''Japonais (Original) 君が触れていた世界が　私に映されてく あの空もこの部屋に射している光も全て 初めて気づいた瞬間を言葉と音に変えて そっと指先でなぞるよ　怖がらないから まだ戸惑っているの　繋がった手のひらから 流れ込んだ　暖かなサウンド 君だけのファインダーに映る景色は全て 私が歌にするよ 失った時間も未来も切り取っちゃえば 笑顔だけ　見てたいの I think of you! ベランダから見下ろした街　ふわりと風が頬を撫でる そんなありふれた日々すらとても心地よくて ずっと待ち望んでた　やさしくてまどろんでる 終わりなんて来て欲しくはないよ！ 君だけのファインダーに映る世界はいつか 私が歌で彩るよ うれしさもかなしさも全部切り取っちゃえば どんなときも笑顔だよ I think of you! このまま　ふたりで 笑って　いたいよ 君だけのファインダーに映る世界は全て 私が歌で満たすの 過ぎ去った昨日も未来も抱きしめて 一つだけ　コトバ 愛してる　君ニ 伝えたい I sing for you! Romaji Kimi ga furete ita sekai ga watashi ni utsusareteku Ano sora mo kono heya ni sashite iru hikari mo subete Hajimete kidzuita shunkan wo kotoba to oto ni kaete Sotto yubisaki de nazoru yo kowagaranai kara Mada tomadotte iru no tsunagatta te no hira kara Nagarekonda atataka na SAUNDO Kimi dake no FAINDAA ni utsuru keshiki wa subete Watashi ga uta ni suru yo Ushinatta jikan mo mirai mo kiritocchaeba Egao dake mitetai no I think of you! BERANDA kara mioroshita machi fuwari to kaze ga hoo wo naderu Sonna arifureta hibisura totemo kokochiyokuteZutto machinozondeta yasashikute madoronderu Owari nante kite hoshiku wa nai yo! Kimi dake no FAINDAA ni utsuru sekai wa itsuka Watashi ga uta de irodoru yo Ureshisa mo kanashisa mo zenbu kiritocchaeba Donna toki mo egao da yo I think of you! Kono mama futari de Waratte itai yo Kimi dake no FAINDAA ni utsuru sekai wa subete Watashi ga uta de mitasu no Sugisatta kinou mo mirai mo dakishimete Hitotsu dake KOTOBA Ai shiteru Kimi NI Tsutaetai I sing for you! Anglais '(traduit) The world you felt reflected into me That sky as well as this room where light is shot at everything At the beginning, our careless spirits turned the moment into words and sound You softly traced it with the tip of your finger. If it's scary, it's cause there's nothing. Still perplexed from holding your hand A burst of warmth flowed from the sound A view finder just for you with the entire landscape refleted in it I'll make a song The time we've lost and the future ahead, we grabbed the boundary I only want to see you smile I think of you! We looked down at the city from the veranda as the wind brushed our faces With the same old every day feeling I'll always wait, wishing gently It's not like I want the end to come! A view finder just for you and someday the world will be reflected in it I'll paint a song The times of happiness and the times of sorrow, we grabbed the boundary What kind of time will it be when I see you smile I think of you! I just want the two of us To smile this same way A view finder just for you with the entire world reflected in it I'll fill a song Next we'll leave the past and the future and embrace It's just one thing to say "I love you" I'd love to tell you I sing for you! Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Musique chantée par Hatsune Miku